Hips Don't Lie
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random, slight AU Kames Halloween one shot. Read, enjoy, and tell me if I've lost my mind or not!


Okay. I have lost my mind. Just no, I have no idea how this came to my mind! Just my dear followers and readers and lovers of Kames, just read it and tell me if I have lost my sanity! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush nor any of the costumes mentioned! I can only dream of being able to work with jumpsuits for a cosplay, but I'm not there yet!** Um enjoy, I guess?

* * *

James Diamond sighed, leaning against the balcony railing.

He was at a big party at his BFF Lucy Stone's house, a big costume party. Everyone inside were wearing costumes, of all kinds; he saw some vampires and werewolves, some Disney princesses and princes, others superheroes and pirates and sexy witches and masked men. He even saw a Chucky and Tiffany, the faces were endless!

And here he was, outside bored, dressed in a skin-tight (Jade made it so tight he had to go commando!) The Amazing Spider-Man costume.

Oh don't get him wrong, the party was crash! Nice scene, killer (not that kind of killer!) music, awesome food, the works! All was perfect! It was just...none of his other friends were here!

Logan was sick; Carlos didn't want to go anywhere without his boyfriend so he stayed behind to take care of him. Alec (AKA Guitar Dude) canceled because his guitar's neck was broken and he was getting it fixed; Mercedes hated Halloween, and Jo and Jett...those two had ditched him (not friends, more like acquaintances) to go make-out somewhere. Lucy had to tend to her guests so James left the dance floor for the top floor balcony (Lucy's mansion was HUGE!). He was bored, lonely and had lost all mood to party this October 31st away.

Because his best friend Kendall, he moved away a few weeks ago.

The pretty boy Web-Head sighed and closed his masked eyes, hazel-green eyes burning.

No, no he can't cry! Sure he missed Kendall but his blonde crush would want him to have fun tonight! James loved Halloween, it was one of his favorite holidays and he was dressed as Kendall's favorite superhero!

That's why he asked Jade to make him a Spider-Man costume, because he remembered how the perky, sexy blonde boy would pose like him, how much he loved him.

'I need to think of something else!' James scowled himself, blushing as he thought of Kendall as "sexy". Sexy wasn't strong enough to describe the other boy.

He was sexy and hot, but also smart and funny and sweet and talented and caring...

'STOP!' James shouted at himself in his head again, sighing and resting his head on top of his crossed elbows.

He just wanted this night to end...

"Hey sexy spider, what are you doing out here? The party's in there." Someone said, making James gasp and spin around on his heels; no one was there, just the partying teens behind the glass doors.

"What the...?" James leaned away from the rail, looking around all puzzled, before sighing.

'Great, I'm hearing things now...' He said in his head, turning around slowly to rest against the rail again.

"Hey sexy."

"Gah!" James nearly fell to his back when he saw...the mystery person wedged between him and the rail, their chests touching with the stranger's hands to his lower back.

"Hi!" The person was male, obviously, shorter than James and not quite as muscular; he had a built, but more like a lean runner's. He was dressed as Deadpool, the insane mercenary with twin swords at his back and pistols strapped to his outer thighs.

"Gah, what the hell?!" James hated cursing, it was something not in his nature but really now! The guy just came out of nowhere!

The masked brunette scrambled away from the shorter masked boy, hand over his racing heart. "What the hell was that, are you crazy?!"

The other cocked his head. "Crazy, yeah duh! I'm Deadpool, sexy, crazy comes with the hot body and killer instincts! But enough about me, pretty boy, why are YOU out here? Your friend invited you to this party to have fun, but you look as if you got washed down the drain, spidey!" 'Deadpool' exclaimed, James rolling his eyes.

Okay so this guy wanted to keep playing pretend, huh? Well two can play at that, if it would get him to leave him alone...

"Well maybe Spidey isn't feeling the party mood, okay? Now get out of here, Wilson, leave me alone." The shorter masked boy crossed his arms, walking up toward the brunette with narrowed mask slits.

"Really now, Parker? Nah, nah, nah! You are not sitting this party out and moping the night away, come on!" Suddenly James felt the other grab him by the left wrist, dragging him back to the crowded living room.

"Hey let go, I don't want to be surrounded by hormone-crazed idiots!"

"Oh no, I'm not taking YOU to them! I'm bringing THEM to you!" 'Deadpool' said with a hidden smile. That nearly made James' eyes pop out of their sockets.

"WHAT?!"

'Deadpool' whistled (how did he manage that with a mask on?!) like a wolf; every party-goer's attention turned to the two Marvel characters, while the crazy (yep, to James he was definitely insane!) mercenary grabbed the remote. It was the remote that controlled the sound system of the whole mansion, he skimming through all the songs in Lucy's iPod until he finally found the song he was looking for.

"Stand back, folks!" Soon Shakira's voice filled the whole mansion, followed by a song that switched between English and Spanish.

James blushed bright red under his Spider-Man mask; this song, it was his favorite but how did this stranger know it?!

He always practiced to this song; it always got him in a dancing mood.

"Watch this, ha!" 'Deadpool' dropped James' wrist and started doing flips through the air, followed by he doing The Robot and swinging his hips to the beat.

Soon everyone started cheering and gathering around the two, half gasping in awe at the shorter boy's speed and moves while the rest danced along with him outside the circle.

"Oh yeah, we got this!" He said, popping his shoulders and rolling his hips; he spun on one heel and faced a shocked stiff James, winking and gesturing with a thin, long finger.

"Care to show off that firm rum of yours, sexy?"

Did he just make a flirty comment about his butt?!

'That's it!' James gripped his fists and stomped over, pushing the shorter masked boy to the side.

"Watch and learn, baby boy." He hissed before he closed his masked eyes and let the music take him away.

He started by jerking his arms and legs around, swinging his hips and side-stepping; Lucy had taught him and Jade (it was embarrassing!) how to twerk so he added that, that getting loud applause from the audience, mostly girls. After that James just let the music guide his hips, throwing his head back and going as low as he could go to the floor.

More cheers, more praise and applause; all of that was lost to James, however, when he felt thin, gentle hands run up his hips.

He snapped his head to the side to see his 'Deadpool' resting his chin on his right shoulder, pressing their lower bodies together so their hips grinded and moved together.

"My God, Spidey! You make a man go mad!" He whispered huskily into the taller boy's ear, matching his movements perfectly.

James, suddenly feeling bold, smirked under his mask and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, keeping his back to him; he could have sworn he heard him growl low in the back of his throat when they went low, this time pressed close and together. When they were up again, James took his dance partner's hands and guided them to his hips, pressing said hips into them before tangling their fingers.

"Shut up and just read the signs of my body." He couldn't believe he was flirting back! He didn't know this stranger, a minute ago he wanted to strangle him! He wanted to strangle him, burn him alive, throttle him all of the above but now...now he didn't feel alarmed or uncomfortable at all!

Something about the way this 'Deadpool' talked, talked to him felt familiar...

"You got it, sexy." Was the response he got back, before they twisted and tangled their limbs together as they danced the night away, oblivious to the cheering and fan-girl screaming going on around them.

/

It wasn't long before it was two in the morning; a majority of the party-goers have gone on home, yet the mysterious guy in the Deadpool costume stayed behind to help James and Lucy clean up.

There wasn't a lot to tidy up, but it was nice to have two extra helping hands.

"So, did you have fun?" James looked at his masked companion and smiled, it visible since the spandex of his suit crinkled up at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks...really." 'Deadpool' let out a chuckle and leaned back against the plush cushions, he and James in the living room while Lucy checked over the kitchen and many guest rooms for any freeloaders.

"Good, good. Now I want my payment; what, I did a job, I expect a fine tip for it." He said at James' puzzled look before the brunette let out a fake annoyed sigh.

"Okay okay, Wilson. What do you want, a twenty or fifty?"

"I'd like you to call me by my real name, Kendall, and for me to kiss you." 'Deadpool' said calmly, casually; at his words however, James' eyes went wide and he ripped his mask off, exposing his perfect face and now watery hazel-green eyes.

"W-What...?" 'Deadpool' nodded once and pulled off his own mask; a pair of bottle green eyes met the brunette's own, eyes in a thin, beautiful heart-shaped face framed with bushy eyebrows, with a head of dirty blonde hair, blunt nose, full lips and white teeth.

"I said, for you to call me Kendall and for me to kiss you, can I? Jamie?" Kendall Knight asked, crawling over until he was hovering over the now laying down James, cupping his face and leaning so close that their lips would brush lightly, faintly, with each breath they took.

James was speechless, beyond speechless but soon winked and licked his lips slowly, seductively. Kendall smirked in return before their lips met, so much passion and need in it that James had to grip tight the shorter boy's shoulders, Kendall's own hands going to the taller, older boy's hips.

The kiss felt like it was lasted forever before they broke apart, both panting heavily and smiling when flushed faces.

"Hey guys, if you're going to fool around, don't do it on my couch!" Lucy shouted down to them from a guest room, making James blush harder and Kendall laugh with a devious smirk.

"Well, I take that as an invitation to sleep over, eh Jamie? I feel like it's time for a little anatomy lesson, if you know what I mean..." He whispered in James' ear, making him shiver.

"Guys, just go to a room already!"

Lucy didn't need to tell them twice; they were already running up the stairs.

Both never went home that night, or got any sleep.


End file.
